


onghwang drabbles!

by tfjihoons



Series: amor gignit amorem. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, onghwang is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: » o n e s h o t s1. a little bit of you is (not) enough — minhyun just can't get enough of seungwu.2. always — will you let go for me?





	1. a little bit of you is (not) enough

**Author's Note:**

> fLUFF ALERT BUT THIS ONE IS SO SHORT!!! AND YES IM BACK TO WRITING AGAIN YEY

"hwang." seungwu already knows what his clingy boyfriend is up to when a warmth engulfs him from behind while his cooking for their breakfast.

"hwang." he repeats when the latter buries his face deep on the crook of his neck. he's smiling widely anyway not being able to resist his boyfriends clingy morning antics.

"hwang minhyun, as much as i want to be cuddled by you we can't starve ourselves to death. we already skipped dinner because you we're so tired from work." seungwu looks back at the figure behind him only to laugh at the sight.

"you are one big baby." minhyun is pouting with his puppy dog eyes that seungwu will never last a second resisting.

"come on, just let me hug you while your cooking then." minhyun finally mumbles while wrapping seungwu's arm around him.

"don't you get enough of me?" seungwu smiles sheepishly while reaching up to pinch minhyun's cheek.

"i will never get enough of you."


	2. always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im cri sorry

"i want you to hold on to my hand until the end, okay?"

"i'll never let go—"

"we can't.."

minhyun stares at his sorrow eyes as if seungwoo can see the future ahead of them. waiting to break them apart.

"seungwoo.. we can make it work— it doesn't have to end, baby."

"i keep on having nightmares.. that i have to let you go somehow.. that i have to see you smile at another person and that's the best for us both. letting each other go."

seungwoo is already in the verge of crying when minhyun cups his cheeks. he leans their foreheads together while minhyun caresses his cheeks with his thumb.

"you don't have to be scared, baby. i want you to.. please, be strong for me."

"minhyun.."

the way his voice is hoarse already breaks minhyun's heart as stream of tears finally fall out of seungwoo's eyes. minhyun wonders how can someone cry and look so ethereal like seungwoo does.

"i will always love you and i will always hold your hand. forever."

he pecks both of seungwoo's eyes and then a soft peck on his lips. while smiling brightly he finally says,

"happy new year, baby."

"happy new year, my seungwoo."


End file.
